theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
PsychoMantis
PsychoMantis PsychoMantis, a Blademaster at start that is now a Heavy AxeMan. He's level 99 and is the guildmaster of the Turks. PsychoMantis is believed to be many characters on TW including a level 99 BladeMaster, PsychoAlbedo and another character that is high leveled named AlbedoPiazolla. He confirmed that he is the characters that are STD's except AIDS. Many people see him as "power hungry" but he doesn't see himself as that. Mantis got his name from the game Metal Gear Solid, and named himself that a long time ago because he seemed to think sometimes he was part psychic because of his high rate of being correct when he tried to read people. He also said to have visions of the future when he slept but only remembered them when he went through them in real life and knew what was gonna happen next. The Begining One day PsychoMantis was on Altimit Corp chatting with his buddies. Draft, 1315, and zeros_and_ones heard about an online game of .hack. PsychoMantis could not believe it, but he just had to play the game. He began with the sprite of a Crimson knight. He met up with Drift(1315) and another person they worked with. They were approached by a man named Lionheart. He asked them to join the guild Sky Dragons and they did. Mantis had alot of pride in his guild and just wanted to get stronger. His friends couldn't be on because they had work to do at Altimit Corp to finish but Mantis always got his work done and he was very talented at his job. One day Mantis met a guy named Adlecem, he was a very strong guy and he offered Mantis 20,000 guild for free. Mantis admired this guy and a few days later they met up again in a area that seemed to be an aida Grave Yard. Adlecem told Mantis that he was a Pkk(player killer killer). Mantis was shocked and Adlecem asked Mantis to help him get rid of Aida and the people who love to PK. Mantis joined but never told anyone about what he was doing, and never even told his guildmaster about it. One day, Adlecem disappeared, But Mantis kept his promise to Adlecem and began searching for Adlecem. Mantis Then met a player named Raijinn, who was another altimit corp member. He was Drift's friend and through Raijinn he met Ruka. Mantis talked to Ruka alot and became fond of her. He used to bring her to his secret area and talk to her while looking at the moon and stars with her. Ruka told Mantis about her story with A u r a and ect. He told her that he'd protect her if he ever needed anyhelp, but she declined. He still wanted to anyways and it gave him a reason to level up. She then wanted to join the Twilight Brigade. He wished her luck but she never became one. PsychoMantis was confronted by one guy and he asked him to make a guild for him, Mantis wasn't too sure at the time. A week later, Mantis was confronted by Sigma who was another Sky Dragon. He asked him to make the guild Turks, and was the second person to ask Mantis. Mantis was really tired of people not reconizing what he was doing for Sky Dragons. Everything wasnt organized and no one knew who was in the guild. Mantis worked very hard with Lionheart but it just was too late to make things better. PsychoMantis asked Gladiator to make him a guild and he did. He made the Turks, and now Mantis has his own guild. He recruited alot of people, including, Sigma, lightaura, lands, Phantom, Zeros_and_ones and a few more. Manits came up to Ruka and asked her to join the Turks since she wasn't accepted into Twilight Brigade. She declined and told him his guild wasn't for her. She then joined Lost Brigade. Mantis still sworn to protect Ruka. He still tried to talk to Ruka and did sometimes but then she started to ignore him. He kept telling her to chill down before she gets too exhausted. She was trying way to hard in his eyes. Mantis told Ruka that he hated 0 v a n because he took her in his guild and she chose him over Mantis. Ruka started to tell 0 v a n that Mantis was a power hungry man. Mantis's was heart broken and couldn't believe this. He trained even harder to become stronger. The Salem Incident happened the next day. Lionheart received alot of items and he gave Mantis a sample. Mantis showed Ruka the sample and she flipped on him. He was so upset and she kept saying all he wanted was power. He just wanted it to protect her and his fellow guild members. Then Ruka talked to Mantis about 0 v a n and Mantis accepted the fact that she chose 0 v a n over him. Mantis received a message from 0 v a n asking him to go to a battlefield. He went there and 0 v a n asked him to show him AIDA. Mantis said no, because he thought 0 v a n had Twilight. 0 v a n said he didn't but ended up leaving. Few hours later, he found out 0 v a n was trying to delete him and Ruka set it all up. Mantis was so upset and flipped out. Ruka then told everyone that Mantis abandoned her and she joined Lost Brigade. Mantis's heart was broken, and he felt alone. Drift left TW and all of his friends left. All he had left was his guild. Mantis's anger caused him to have a guild war against Lost Brigade. Mantis fought his hardest in these wars. One day, Mantis recieved a message from Bo_ asking him to delete Aida Users for pay, Mantis took the job. He saw one being attacked in Holyground. It was Laethrae. He attacked him and so did unknown. unknown used a Charge Hack and knocked all her health down and Mantis got the final hit. Mantis defeated an Aida user 20 levels ahead of him. Laethrae came back on level 1 and asked who did it. Everyone said Mantis. Mantis then got booted. When he tried to log back in....His character was gone. Someone hacked him and he lost his character. Mantis came back on so upset, he almost cried, he felt as if he lost a part of himself. All the hard work he did, GONE within a few seconds. Mantis was so upset and a few days later. Told everyone he quit the guild. Who knows if he really quit TW or just came back.... The Return of Mantis Mantis returned one day. He was so happy to be back and to see all the new faces. Mantis went straight to leveling up. He gained 55 levels in one day. Within a week he was level 70. Right where he left off at... He tried to get his guild together and work with everyone. It worked but the public didn't like the Turks all that much. A guild that comes from nothing gaining so much attention and power wasn't good in TW. Then another guild war popped up. Lost Brigade and Turks. It was the last guild war there was ever gonna be by them. Mantis still hated 0 v a n with everything he had. But it ended up not even being a guild war. 0 v a n called it off before it even really started. Then TW closed for R:2. After R:2 failed R:1 came back up and Mantis came right back and leveled up to level 99. Mantis was way more cold hearted than PsychoAlbedo was when he took over after Mantis's leave. But Mantis cooled down and became more civil but still caused tension between TW and his guild. He always saw stuff in another way than everyone else. Fighting continued within The World but The Turks didn't care. They worked for hire and they were a happy bunch. Many Turks came and went and it was sad. No I'm leaving, just a disappearance like it's been happening. Sigma and Mantis came together and BAM the Turks rocketed off. People wanted to join the Turks left and right. They all had a will to become stronger and they saw The turks as the key to that. They became one of the strongest and biggest guilds in TW. People wanted to fight the Turks to prove they were better than them. Many fights started and it was very hard for Mantis to control it. His right hand man, Sigma left the guild and Mantis became fully in charge. Then, while Mantis was away a guild war started. Havoc vs. Turks. Then all of Mantis's alliance members joined. After Mantis came back from PA, more guilds joined Turks forces, such as MoonTree and Fallen Chaos. Between this war, there was an event: the Attack of Theta, as Mantis likes to call it. Mantis ended up winning the event and received an item that increases attack and defense. He still refuses to say anything about the item. The war is so called "ended" but this is not confirmed yet. This is PsychoMantis's story for now, the rest is a mystery... Offline PsychoMantis is a 18 year old male, named Matt Sanders. He is a Senior at Concord High School. Much of what he acts like in TW he acts like in real life. He is an ex-bodybuilder but still is a fighter. Everyone seems to think he fights for no reason but he always has his own reasons to. One of his fights is actually on Youtube. He is a very protective person of girls especially his girlfriend. He will do anything in his power to protect the one he loves. In real life, Psycho is a very shy person that doesn't talk much, but does have a lot of anger. His personality changes tho. He claims to have been mute for a couple years and was a also sociopath for those years. He likes to hurt himself to make people laugh, just like the t-shirt: "I guess it's not funny when someone gets hurt. It's hilarious". He is the leader of the guild PSYCHOCLAN, a world wide gaming Clan for many many games. He also is a Co-owner of a game company called Virtual Productions. On top of that he works for Bandai as an advertiser for the .hack//G.U. series. Trivia *Shoku tends to call him 'Manti-kun' in an oddly affectionate, big-brother sort of way. *He is a champion in many of the tournaments held at THETA: Hidden Forbidden Battlefield. Category:Player Category:No longer here Category:Heavy Axe